


blowing the game

by ryanzimmerman



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Washington Nationals, do i care? also no, is it realistic that bryce & zim fucked in the bathroom of capital one arena? no, this is how im coping w the caps winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanzimmerman/pseuds/ryanzimmerman
Summary: Bryce & Zim make a bet on the Caps/Knights game.





	blowing the game

**Author's Note:**

> it's ya boy charley coming at u with some good old fashioned porn
> 
> takes place after game 4 of the 2018 Stanley Cup finals. 
> 
> unbeta'd

They make a bet before the game starts - _"You win I eat you out, I win you get your face fucked."_

Max & Zim find Bryce in the box, completely decked out in Knights gear, and Max wastes no time before he starts mercilessly roasting him. Zim sits back and watches them go at it, both of them laughing at each other and yelling like dumbasses. It's good to see Bryce like this, he thinks. He's had a rough month, hasn't been getting hits, has been pissed off constantly, so it's nice to see him actually happy for the first time in awhile. 

Max leaves to get a drink, and Bryce turns to Zim. 

"What d'you think?" Bryce asks, the dumb, cocky smile still on his face 

"I think y'all don't have a chance." Zim laughs. And he means it. The Caps won't lose at home, this crowd is too good, the team is too fired up. Bryce doesn't seem to agree. 

"Bullshit, we won't lose twice in a row." He retorts. "You'll choke like you always do."

Zim has an idea upon hearing Bryce say that. 

He stands up, smirks, and makes his way over to Bryce. "Oh yeah?" Zim asks, quietly, getting into Bryce's space. His eyes widen and he makes like he's going to back up, but Zim puts a hand on his arm too keep him in place. They're the same height, and Bryce isn't little by any means, but he shrinks in Zim's presence. He gets close enough to hear Bryce's heart pounding, his breathing getting heavy, and whispers "Wanna bet?" 

Bryce swallows, trying to pretend like he isn't getting antsy and like he doesn't now have a _massive_ boner that he's gonna have to ignore and try to hide when Max gets back. "Wh... what are we betting?" He asks. 

Zim gets right up against Bryce and whispers into his ear. Bryce goes bright red and nods, and Zim pulls away just as Max comes back. 

"Max don't you pitch tomorrow?" Bryce laughs, seeing that he's got a drink in both of his hands. He's desperate to change the subject. Max blows him off and drops down into his seat, and the other two follow suit. 

***

And then Vegas loses. Bad. They don't even score until the third period, and even then, they still go down 6-2. Zim and Max are laughing and hollering and fucking with Bryce the whole time while he sits there and pouts. And when Max isn't paying attention, which is most of the time because he's drunk by first intermission, Zim gives Bryce this casual, knowing look and Bryce has to pretend that he's not equal parts pissed because his team sucks, and horny because Zim's an asshole. 

The game ends, Vegas loses, the entire arena goes absolutely batshit, and as soon as Max gets an Uber, after yelling a slurred series of "I told you so"s and "Caps in five baby!"s, Zim yanks Bryce up by the front of his jersey and pulls him into the bathroom. Bryce is pissed because of the game and Zim knows it, and honestly, it just makes him wanna do this even more because _he's just so cute when he's angry._ He slams the bathroom door shut once he's pulled Bryce in, and throws him against the wall, then grabs him by the neck and kisses him hard, more teeth and tongue than anything else. Bryce whimpers a little bit, (and _fuck_ that's a pretty sound) when Zim pulls away, his hand still on his neck. 

"Strip." He growls, forehead up against Bryce's. Bryce makes a defiant noise and pushes Zim away. 

"What? Why the hell do I have to be naked for this?!" He yells. Zim smiles and snakes a hand down the back of Bryce's pants. 

"Because I won, so I get to make the rules." He says, entirely too casually, before squeezing his ass just hard enough to make him yelp. 

"Fucking... fine..." he grumbles, taking his hat off and throwing it down on the floor next to him. Zim steps back to get a better look at him. Bryce pulls his jersey over his head, and he's blushing like crazy, running all the way down his neck, across his shoulders and chest, and Zim grins, knowing that it's his fault. He struggles with his belt, he's nervous, his hands are shaking, but he gets it off eventually, and shoves his pants down, kicking off his shoes so he can get them all the way off. His dick is straining up against his boxers already, and if Zim wasn't already proud of himself before, he sure was now. 

"Do I need to..." he trails off, gesturing to his underwear and pointedly avoiding looking at Zim. 

"Yes, dear." Zim says, his voice sickly sweet. Bryce huff and puffs, but he listens like he always does and pushes his boxers down around his ankles. Zim smiles and threads his hands through Bryce's hair before pushing him down to his knees. 

"Ow, Christ, don't fucking pull my hair... asshole." Bryce whines, and Zim just laughs at him as he undoes his fly and pulls his cock out. Bryce's eyes go wide, and he licks his lips and stops complaining. 

"Alright hon, pay up." He said, tilting his chin up so he could look him in the eyes. Bryce is still blushing wildly and his dick is pressed straight up against his stomach, and Zim never gets used to how _gorgeous_ he is like this, no matter how many times he gets him on his knees. 

Bryce wraps his lips around the tip of Zim's cock and sucks on it gently, running his tongue over the slit and waiting for Zim to take over. He'd gotten so good at this over the years, knew exactly what to expect, what Zim wanted. Zim gets one hand wrapped around the back of Bryce's neck, rests the other one up against the wall and smiles down at Bryce lovingly before shoving himself down his throat.

Bryce gags, but wraps his arms around Zim's legs, keeping him from pulling away. Zim runs his hand up through the back of Bryce's hair and groans as Bryce swallows around him, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes. He gets a good grip on him and starts fucking his mouth, gently at first, and Bryce takes it like a champ, moaning and running his tongue over the underside of his dick, and sucking on the head when Zim gets close to pulling out. 

"Good boy, you're doing so good, baby." Zim croons, resting his head against the wall. He pushes Bryce's hair out of his face and yanks him back, and Bryce stares up at him with wide eyes, panting and wiping the tears off his face with the back of his hand. "You can take it faster, right?" He asks, letting go of Bryce's hair and instead wiping the spit off his lips. Bryce nods, entirely too eager, and Zim laughs at him gently before pushing himself back into Bryce's mouth. 

He doesn't go easy on him this time. He grabs Bryce by the neck and puts him against the wall again, and fucks into his face so hard that the drool is just _running_ down his chin. Bryce coughs and pulls back a couple times, but Zim never pulls all the way out of his mouth, just lets his dick rest halfway inside him until he catches his breath enough to take him all the way back down again. His eyes are watering and he's shaking and moaning every time Zim's cock hits the back of his throat, and the tears are pouring now, and his dick is leaking, even though he hasn't been touched.

"Hmm, you like this don't you? Like having your pretty little face fucked?" Zim asks, nudging Bryce's cock with his shoe. Bryce gasps at the sudden stimulation and chokes hard, pulling away coughing. Zim sighs, feigns exasperation, and pulls him back by his hair. "No no no, baby, not yet. Come on you've been so good." He growls, and Bryce nods, and then fucking _apologizes_ , his voice cracking, before deepthroating Zim, his nose pressed right up against Zim's stomach. He keeps on thrusting into him, and Bryce is digging his nails into Zim's thighs and ass through his pants, and Zim is getting so fucking close, knows he doesn't have long left. So he decides to be mean, because fuck it, he won the bet, he's earned it. He pulls Bryce back a little bit and he looks up at Zim questioningly, gasping and panting with his mouth wide open, and Zim wipes his tears away one more time before plugging Bryce's nose and shoving himself back in for a final time. Bryce panics for a second, because _he can't fucking breathe,_ tries to yell something that's muffled by the cock in his mouth, but Zim shushes him and whispers a string of encouragement to him. 

"Come on, baby, I'm so close, you can do this for me, you can take it for me." He says, and Bryce nods as his face starts to turn red. Zim puts his other hand back on the back of Bryce's neck where he'd started and only had to push into his mouth a few more times before he's coming all down his throat. Bryce gags hard and pushes Zim off as soon as he feels it, which leads to most of Zim's come splattering all over Bryce's face. Bryce is gasping for air and fucking _sobbing_ because he can't catch his breath, and Zim drops to his knees in front of him. 

"Shhh, c'mere." Zim says softly, leading Bryce's head to rest against his shoulder. He wraps his hand around Bryce's cock and Bryce lets out the most desperate noise Zim has ever heard. He jerks Bryce off, his dick already wet from all of his precome, and whispers to him about how good he was, about how well he'd taken Zim's dick, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders in between. He's coming in a matter of minutes clinging to Zim's jersey and still breathing heavy. 

"Fuck..." Bryce mumbles, and Zim helps him back to his feet. He stumbles a little, has to cling to Zim for a minute to get his bearings back, but Zim gets him back into his clothes, and wipes his face off so he looks like less of a mess. 

"You okay?" He asks, trying to fix Bryce's hair. He gives up and just puts his hat back on his head. Bryce nods and blushes hard, looks away like he'd just realized what Zim had done to him. Zim smiles at him, puts a hand on the back of his neck and pulls him into kiss his forehead. 

"Same deal for the next game?" He adds. Bryce's eyes widen and he nods again. 

"Y-yeah, yeah sounds good." He responds, and a nervous smile spreads across his face. "Because we'll win next time."

Zim just smiles, knowing damn well they won't, shakes his head, and leads Bryce out of the bathroom, a possessive hand on the small of his back as they walk to their cars.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda wish the knights had won another game, just so bryce could get his ass ate, but life sucks sometimes :/
> 
> Come talk 2 me @fpsantangelo on tumblr <3


End file.
